Sōichirō Hague
was the Captain of Special Fire Force Company 4. Appearance Sōichirō was an elderly man with short light colored hair and three scars across his face. He wore glasses over his squinted eyes and while on duty wore robe-like bunker gear. Background As a member the Fire Defense Agency, he rose up the ranks of the organisation before becoming a member of Special Fire Force Company 4 and gaining the respect of all his company.Chapter 93, page 16 During his service, he taught Pan Ko Paat that the most important life to protect as a Fire Soldier was their own, as it was needed in order to continue saving others. Teaching Pan that he must always be calm and not react to the death of their subordinates, he told him he must also move around the scene of a fire with care and love.Chapter 174, page 2-3 During the Great Disaster in Year 196, Sōichirō received three scars across his face and had an Adolla Link.Chapter 173, page 13 Following being scared, he was noted to have changed.Chapter 93, page 16 Later during the Great Disaster, following the mass outbreak of Spontaneous Human Combustion within Asakusa, Sōichirō's 4th Company arrived to aid the civilians and to search for any remaining Infernals that might still pose a threat. While his subordinates scoured to the area, Sōichirō approached the exhausted Benimaru Shinmon and Konro Sagamiya. The ageing commander informed the pair of firefighters that Raffles III had formally decreed that their group would become the foundation of the Special Fire Force Company 7. Despite Benimaru's objection and Konro's hesitance, Sōichirō calmly explains the many befits of this change, stating that he saw no reason for the pair to refuse. As he leaves, Sōichirō expresses that the powerful duo joining the Special Brigades would put his heart at ease. Personality While on official business Sōichirō was a calm, formal and polite man despite appearing to be very sinister.Chapter 44 As a firefighter, Sōichirō was dedicated and driven to protect the lives of others. This drive caused him to become highly respected by the members of Company 4, but it also meant he was crushed by the guilt that there were people he was not able to save. His personality took a sharp turn two years ago, where an encounter with the Adolla freed him from his guilt and changed his beliefs. As he felt he had uncovered the truth behind life and death, he lost interest in the Holy Sol Temple, but chose to hide his opinions. Although when pressed about it, he does not deny the appeal of starting a religion of his own. The encounter also left him desperate to experience an Adolla Link to the point of being willing to let someone with the Adolla Burst to strike him or go so far as to beg them to hit him. Abilities While Hauge displayed no pyrokinetic abilities, he was an expert with firefighting tools and found ways to use them in combat. Even in his old age, he was able to wrangle an empowered opponent with ease and even jump out of a second story window and land gracefully. Plot Preacher Pursuit arc Sōichirō, alongside the seven Captains of the Special Fire Forces, attends a meeting with Raffles III, where Adolla Burst, the issues involving Spontaneous Human Combustion and the recent White-Clad appearances. He is seen listening to Giovanni's suggestions about containing Shinra but does not speak. VS. Special Fire Force Company 4 arc Through using their connection to Sōichirō's granddaughter, Company 8 are able to send Shinra Kusakabe to meet with the Captain in private. Upon Shinra coming to Sōichirō's office to ask him questions, Sōichirō requests that Shinra immolates him. This odd request helps to trigger an Adolla Link with The First Pillar who appears before Shinra. Once the vision ends, Hauge and the boy have a civil disscussion about his scarring and knowledge of the Adolla. Their dicussion is intrupted by the mindcontrolled 119. Their violence triggers another Link with First Pillar that drives Shinra into a violent brainwashed state. When a primal Shinra lunges forward, Sōichirō interferes by blocking Shira's kick and binding the 119 to the wall (Karin and the others are revealed to be under the control of Haumea). The Captain then uses his cables to grapple Shinra, dragging him through the office window and into the courtyard. Sōichirō's talent with axes and Pan's ability to increase his fire resistances allow him to battle Shinra, however Sōichirō's desire to be burnt results in him deliberately taking several damaging blows. Shinra is driven back by the timely arrive of Ogun and Arthur. When Arthur steps forward to fight Shinra, he uses Hauge as a human shield. In the aftermath of the battle, Shinra and Sōichirō disscuss the possibility that the Evangelist will target this 'Fifth Pillar' like it has targeted Shinra in the past. Asako's treats Karin and the other victims of Haumea's mind control, who have no memory of the events but are now free of her influence. Fifth Pillar arc Hauge receives a report from Pan detailing the mass Infernal Outbrake. While he is glad the damage was lower than the event 2 years ago, the captain expresses guilty over Company 4's delayed response. Stigma arc Sōichirō is attacked in his office by a member of the White-Clad. Even though he is able to set back his wires and pressing his back against his window, Hauge is stabbed in the back and is ultimately killed. His body is found trust up with his own cables and over a dozen shards of metal driven through his limbs and chest. In his dying moments, Hauge's feelings are transmitted to Shinra. While offically decleared as a suicide, members of the Fire Force recognise that he was murdered. He receives a funeral with his commardes in attendance. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Battalion Commanders Category:4th Special Fire Brigade Category:Deceased Category:Fire Soldier